


Dream Forest

by ohmychansoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brief suicidal thoughts, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, am i able to write something over 2k words? search google, there's a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmychansoo/pseuds/ohmychansoo
Summary: Chanyeol always felt like something was missing, like a hole in his chest, a dissatisfaction. His life will take him to the place he belongs.





	

Chanyeol always felt like something was missing.

Not something he can buy, not something he can eat or can drink.

That's why he bought;

And ate;

And drank.

But at the end of the day, something was still missing.

There was something calling him on the whisper of the wind.

He can't follow because he can't hear.

He felt like he had lost his five senses sometimes.

And then he bought, ate, drank.

And still something was missing. Dreams at night make him pant as he wakes up in fear at the uncommon sight of a narrow forest, the huge trees and refreshing, clean lake from where he can drink freely.

Sometimes he felt like something was missing in his memories, where he doesn't remember exactly how he was as a child. The hole in his chest is always there, sometimes he felt like choking.

_Take care of yourself._

Said his boss, a kind eyed ahjussi, as he gave him the news that he doesn't have a job anymore.

_Everything is going to be fine._

Said his friend, maybe his only real friend in the whole world.

_Go to your grandparents old home._

Said his mother, but he knows she is not worried and wanting her son to get some fresh air in the middle of nowhere. He knows she doesn’t want him asking to stay at hers and his father’s home when he doesn’t have a place to live anymore.

~

His grandpa and grandma are long gone. He died and she left as soon after, like she can’t bear living the rest of her life without her soul mate.

If Chanyeol had believed in true love, he would call them soul mates.

His parents are not an example of true love. Or maybe Chanyeol is just not the one to talk.

The house is old, but is strong. Clean everything has been a very hard task, his sedentary life style is not approving of this and he feels like giving up, but then he remembers no one wants him back there.

He met some guys at a very small bar and offered some money (very little, he have to survive anyway), in trade of help and the guys did a good job, Chanyeol knows he could never finish all alone.

At his first night at his new home he slept better than he did in his whole life.

Maybe this is the place for him.

The city (if it can be called that) is very small, with people who dress like in movies. Women in long skirts, men with long time spent clothes from hard work. And a forest.

Big, narrow one.

_Stay away._

Said one of the guys to him as the subject came up on their lunch break.

_It can get so awful if you go too further, some people never came back from there._

Chanyeol got healthy habits. He runs each day longer into the safe part of the forest.

He bought the necessary, ate just enough and didn't drink anymore.

He was unhappy.

Whatever his nightmares mean, they got worse, the hole in his chest bigger. He feels like getting further into the forest and disappearing forever. Never be found.

Then he met a man.

It was in one of his morning runs when he forgot he had to stop on his track and go back.

He was looking around feeling lost when he turned and a small, distant figure appeared. He dresses like the other guys, but have something different in how he looks. The man didn’t speak to him, he just pointed the direction and Chanyeol noticed the long, dirty sleeves of his shirt. He also stared, never broke eye contact and something about him made Chanyeol uneasy for the rest of that day.

Then Chanyeol started feeling a pull.

It doesn’t hurt, but is so annoying, doesn’t let him sleep, he feels uneasy, moody. He felt for a moment he was sick and was going to die soon.

The dreams, his only constant companion, came back when he finally got to sleep. It was different now.

He was running into the forest, there’s a presence, someone is right behind him, he turn to look at them, but he can’t see them, even like that, someone is still there and he trusts this someone. He looked up to the trees that looked weirdly bigger than it actually is, and he screams.

His morning jogs was the only thing that could chase the weird feeling in his chest, but when he was home, he felt it again.

He just gave up, if he has to have a heart attack, he hopes he have it soon.

What does he need to do to keep dying? Drink more?

Easy. That he can do.

That day he jogged into even further, screw the warning boards he found in his way.

The forest became weirdly dark, the sun almost hidden.

Then he found a lake.

It looks weirdly like the lake in his dreams. He crouched down and drank from it.

 It was refreshing, like he remember it to be, as if he had drank for real.

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence, someone watched him silently. Chanyeol got up where he was crouching down and turned around, the young man was there. For some reason he wasn't surprised, it's like it is supposed to happen.

They stared at each other and Chanyeol could see some details of the man, he looks like his own age, is short with a big mass of disheveled hair, a pair of really big and round eyes. He wears different clothes now, so maybe he isn’t lost in this forest, but they are still old and dirty. Looking down at the young boy's body he could see the stain on the sleeves of his shirt, and the line of blood coming from it and falling on the floor. _He is hurt._ Chanyeol's heartbeats increased, he tried to walk but was afraid he might scare the other away.

"You are hurt" he said simply, the blood paints the floor in a red pool, Chanyeol doesn't have anything against blood, but he feels nauseous now, even like that he tried walking forward, bringing himself closer to the person who hadn't even blinked at him yet, but something tells him this man waits for him. "Please you need to go to-" his words were cut by a wave of dizziness that hits his head, now he isn't sure who's sicker.

_Is he going to die now?_

Why can't he just stop going forward, his vision blurry, why this person never says him a word?

Now he is closer, he sees through the tears in his eyes the young man offer him his blooded hand, Chanyeol accepts it.

_Help me_

Maybe he whispered, maybe he simply said in his mind, what he really remembers is just the moment his hand touches the other's.

Then everything turns white.

_Same dream;_

_Huge trees;_

_A lake;_

_He is alone;_

_He is always alone, so no news;_

_Then a presence, but no face;_

_It's comforting;_

_But still he knows if he turn around he can't see;_

_But he always does, so this time is not different;_

_Unless it is;_

_He turns around;_

_And someone is there;_

_It's him._

~

"You were lucky we found you" Minseok (because they can’t stay forever as “the guys”, Chanyeol remember their names now) said, looking disapprovingly at Chanyeol who is laying on the bed, Minseok sitting on a chair by the bed's side. "You were near, right when the warning boards start."

_No, I trespassed the warning boards._

"What happened?" He said instead.

"You were lying on the floor, unconscious" Minseok stated. "So you tell me what happened."

Chanyeol looked at the opposite side, looking outside through his open window. There are trees, Chanyeol feels like sleeping, like he is protected now.

"Whatever you are looking for is looking for you too" there's a voice and Chanyeol looks back at Minseok, the older looks seriously at him, but he is so sleepy now, he can't look so much into it. Minseok said something else, but Chanyeol was already closing his eyes and dozing off.

Again, he simply dreamt.

But this time he hadn't felt like it was nightmares. His dreams were more than welcomed.

He ran freely on the forest, his companion by his side, and then he howled.

~

It happened that night.

Minseok volunteered to sleep at his friend’s home to check up on him through the night even when Chanyeol protested, claiming he is fine, even when he can barely walk and looks pale as a ghost.

The older left to his own place to get a change of clothes and a book he is currently reading before making himself and Chanyeol some dinner.

After that the house was silent, only the whistle the wind makes outside makes a haunting noise.

Chanyeol is sleeping and Minseok remind himself to make the boy go to the nearer hospital the next day.

Minseok gives up to his tired body and sleeps, clutching his book in his chest, lying down on Chanyeol’s tiny sofa.

By the middle of the night he hears it.

He isn’t sure what, but it makes him wake up in a jolt.

He runs upstairs to check on the sleeping man. He isn’t there.

Minseok calls the police.

~

No one knows what happened, not the police, nor a guilty Minseok, neither the curious village people.

They are sure they’ll never know.

Kids like to talk to each other with wide, curious eyes that maybe some demon of the forest took the new neighbor, so there is not safe just like their parents always tell them.

Young people think Chanyeol was just insane.

Elderly people say Chanyeol came to this tiny city because he was destined to be a spirit protector of the forest.

Someone might say three months later that they saw Chanyeol on the forest, walking side by side with a shorter man for a brief moment, but they are sure it was him even though they don’t know the other person, others might say an year later that there are two wolves, two big to be ordinary wolves in the forest and they ran away before the creatures saw them.

Someone said they dreamt with said wolves and that it told her to not worry, because they are here to protect the people.

She could be lying.

All of them could.

Ten years later they heard a pair of howls to the full moon, it was distant, loud and fearsome.

No one dared to leave home that night.

It was the 10th anniversary of when Chanyeol has gone missing.

_End._


End file.
